Cloud computing is the delivery of computing as a service rather than as a product, whereby shared resources, software, and information are provided to client devices (e.g., computers, smart phones, etc.) as a utility over a network, such as the Internet. Cloud computing environments provide computation, software, data access, and/or storage services that do not require end-user knowledge of a physical location and configuration of a system that delivers the services.
A data center is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunication systems and storage systems. A data center generally includes redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression, etc.), and/or security devices. In one example, a data center may share information with a cloud computing environment that may be utilized by client devices.
A cloud device, in a cloud computing environment, may utilize a virtual machine (VM) that includes a software implementation of a machine (e.g., a computer) for executing a program like a physical machine. In one example, a virtual machine may enable an application provided in the cloud device, or in other cloud devices of the cloud computing environment, to securely communicate with hardware of the cloud device. The application may request functionality associated with the hardware (e.g., processor speed) so that the application may be properly configured for execution by the hardware. However, the virtual machine may cause the hardware functionality to be improperly communicated to the application, which, in turn, may cause the application to be improperly configured for the hardware. Thus, the improperly configured application may not be executed in the most efficient manner.